Fantasies Withheld
by CrazySunflowers
Summary: Irileth can not control her feelings for Jarl Balgruuf. One-Shot Irileth x Jarl Balgruuf


Irileth followed Jarl Balgruuf to his chambers after a long day of petitions, and threatening suspicious looking citizens. She had sworn her life to that man, and gods damn her if she was going to let him get hurt. As she climbed up the stairs behind him she tried to walk softly, as not to wake any of the sleeping residents in the area.

She opened the door for her Jarl, then followed in behind him. Smiling a smile reserved for Balgruuf, she stood at the door, ready to serve.

"Irileth, dear. Come help me get out of this uncomfortable outfit and into my nightclothes." She sifted through the wardrobe, finally pulling out a white thin tunic and pants. She fingered the fabric softly before laying it on the bed gently.

Though she had done it thousands of times before, her hands shook as she undressed him, secretly reveling at each piece of his body being revealed to her. She had hidden her feelings for years quite well, and she knew he never suspected her yearning for his touch. She also knew that he did not feel such things toward his loyal housecarl.

Avoiding his eyes, she pulled out a rag and started scrubbing his skin gently, washing away the remnants of his day. He sighed, visibly relaxing before her. She rubbed his shoulders for a bit while waiting for his skin to dry in the soft light of the hearth. She tried to ignore the fire threatening to ignite within her, finding it to be as difficult a task as always.

She slipped off his crown delicately, taking extra care not to catch his eye with the sharp end. He smiled at her and she only turned away, placing the delicate ornament in its case. She slipped his nightshirt over his head and made a move towards his pants, but he waved her off.

"That will be enough, dearest Irileth. I can handle myself from here." Balgruuf whispered to her, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, my lord. I suppose I shall take my leave then…If I am not further needed…?" She was hoping he would change his mind, that he would take her, right then and there, pick her up, and bend her over his bed. She hoped that he would tear through her armor, throwing it carelessly on the floor, desperately trying to taste the soft flesh beneath it.

But he only nodded, and sent her on to bed.

She left her boots outside the door, and shed her armor inside. She was too disheartened to take the care of putting on nightclothes, so she simply went to bed in her cotton underthings. She tossed and turned for an hour or so, fantasies causing turmoil in her feminine core.

Grabbing a handful of her smooth, red hair, she knotted it between her fingers, biting her lip. She didn't necessarily want to give in to sating her own cravings, but if her desire went unchecked, she may lose her mind.

Slowly, she reached her hand down into her panties, parting the soft curls that met her fingertips. Running her fingers slowly, up and down, she couldn't hold back a moan. Her deep, sensual voice echoed terribly, but she didn't notice. She was too concerned with her current mission.

Finally, she gave up on fighting the panties, and flung them off. She now had free access to herself, and she spread her legs a bit farther. Her movements increased, and she could feel herself becoming close.

She was too far gone to notice her door opening quietly, and shutting. She was too far gone to hear her Jarl, the subject of her wild fantasies call her name. But she felt his hands on her.

Gasping loudly and blushing profusely, Irileth snapped her legs shut. The room was quiet for a few long seconds, and the dark elf avoided eye contact.

It was then she felt his hands pry her legs apart, and it was then she felt him settle himself next to her on the bed. She risked meeting her eyes with his and what she saw there both surprised and elated her. She saw a lust matching her own.

"Oh, my dear Irileth. Silly girl." He chuckled affectionately. He turned her on her side so she was facing him, and he began his exploration of her curves.

Slowly, he cupped her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive spot below her ears. His hands moved down tantalizingly, bypassing her breasts, and resting on the curve of her hip. Giving her rear end a squeeze, he rolled her over and propped himself above her body.

She smiled seductively, pulling down his trousers and gripping his manhood. He was already pulsing and hard for her, she thought triumphantly. She squeezed and rubbed slowly for a few minutes, while Balgruuf busied himself with finishing the job Irileth had already begun on herself. He rolled his fingers over her clit, pinched it gently, and then moved on to slip a finger inside her. Then two.

They made hushed noises together, trying to keep from waking anybody further, but enjoying their secret moment. Irileth was about to burst. "My Jarl, please. I need to feel you." To further prove her plight, she guided his length to her core, looking at him expectantly.

He smiled, "Yes, my lovely little elf. Anything that you wish." And with that, he pushed inside of her with one hard thrust. They curled into each other, tangling their arms and legs in a tight embrace while rocking back and forth gently. Keeping the moment for as long as possible. Irileth had never felt so filled, so complete. She had never felt her Jarl this way, the way she had dreamed for such a long time.

Then, she exploded. Fire coursed through her veins to her core to her fingertips. Waves of pleasure caused her muscles to clench so, that she brought her Jarl over with her. Crying out, he spent himself inside her, then collapsed on his side, watching her fall down from her ecstasy. Their eyes met, and he couldn't help but think to himself how lovely she was, glowing after their intimacy.

"Please tell me there will be more encounters like this, my Jarl. I don't think I could stand being around you if I could not feel your touch, especially after having this taste of my only true desire." Her eyes pleaded, but there was no need.

"Of course, my beautiful Irileth. I'm yours when you want me, whenever," he paused mischievously then added, "or _wherever, _that may be."

Balgruuf picked her up and carried her to his own chambers, and placed her on his silk sheets, where they would continue their lovemaking until dawn, when she would dress him once more.


End file.
